La Nueva Aventura
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Han pasado años y los chicos que alguna vez fueron los campeones del mundo tienen descendencia. Es el momento de que ellos también tengan su propia aventura.
1. Chapter 1

María: -comiendo chocolate- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA a todos bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, luego de meses de brillar por mi ausencia.

Grillos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mike: sigo vivo O_O

María: perfecto, ahora como todos hemos vuelto y el público no nos lanza tomates, queremos anunciar este fic, que al menos cuando escribí esto no tiene nombre :D

Mike: ._. lol

María: y ahora, el fic, quiero decir que lo borré todo como 4 veces antes de saber que hacer con el fic, ya que siempre me quedaba sin ideas al final.

Mike: un breve resumen antes de empezar.

María: -con una pizarra-:

Hijos de:

Daisuke "Dai" y Aiko …... Endo y Aki

Rina …... Natsumi y Goenji

Kazuo y Tina…... Hiroto y Ulvida

Hanon...Tsunami y Touko

* * *

_En fics anteriores:_

_Haruna: todo terminó bien, no crees hermano?_

_Kido: Sí, es curioso... ya no son los mismos con los que jugaba cuando era un niño y con los que intentamos salvar a megaupload y el fútbol :)_

_Haruna: Hermano..._

_Kido: ¿Sí?_

_Haruna: espero que siempre seamos la gran familia Raimon._

_Kido: Sí, Raimon... es como la familia que nunca tuvimos..._

* * *

_10 años más tarde:_

Era el último día de clase en el colegio/instituto Inazuma, todos los chicos de primer año en especial un joven chico de 11 años pelo castaño, ojos negros con una banda naranja en el cuello y el pelo en punta cuyos padres habían estudiado en el mismo colegio y le habían escrito allí ya que el Raimon no sólo tenía un gran programa de estudios si no que y es por lo que estuvo insoportable desde el primer día de clases: Tenían siempre los mejores equipos en las extra-escolares de todo Inazuma, por no decir todo Japón, por eso, desde el mundial infantil de fútbol, los chicos siempre podían ir a un campamento a perfeccionar las extra-escolares que tenían, así que Dai iría por primera vez a un campamento de fútbol. La charla era eterna y poder irse de allí a sus tan ansiadas vacaciones luego de 9 meses parecía que nunca llegaría. -...espero que disfruten de sus vacaciones, y estudien! -dijo Natsumi, la directora.

-¡AL FIN! -grito el chico poniéndose de pie.- Vamos Rina! Kazuo y Hanon nos están esperando!

-Vaaale, Dai...-dijo una chica de cabello largo y rizado de color amarillo con puntas rojas y una cinta naranja para evitar que le tape la cara con un uniforme con un lazo azul, y entre molesta y divertida murmura - nunca cambiarás... -a la vez que deja el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, el chico que sin poder esperar más le cogió como un saco de papas, y ella ya acostumbrada se acomodó en su espalda. Así se dispusieron a salir de la estancia hasta un recinto techado en donde se encontraban algunas personas.-

-CARIÑO MIO!_ (N/A: Mike: tenías que ponerlo? ¬¬ / María: un anime sin un pervertido o amoroso no es anime ni es na')_ -dijo el chico de pelo blanco/plateado con algunos reflejos rojos y ojos verde marino, acercándose a Rina para besarle en la mejilla- ¿Me extrañaste, amor?

- Te vio esta mañana Kazuo, estúpido Ò_Ó -dijo la chica a su lado con los ojos azules como el mar y el pelo hasta los hombros, liso, y de color salmón en ese momento con la cara roja por la furia con halandole de la oreja- que más tonto no podías ser...

-¡Pero Hanon! admite que así me quieres más... ¡DUELE! TT_TT

-._. Algún día ustedes dos saldrán juntos, eso de seguro... -dijo Dai apoyado por Rina-

- ¡CALLATE! Ò_Ó

- y para que hemos venido Dai? -dijo Rina aburrida-

-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol! :D

-¬¬ NO

- Vaaale, vamos a elegir donde apuntarnos para ir de vacaciones... TT_TT

- Yo quiero ir a Hawai, mi mamá y mi papá van a ir estas vacaciones y me han dicho que será un viaje lleno de mar y olas geniales en donde surfear y aunque mamá no estará muy contenta con ello creo que será divertido ver los corales y los peces exóticos que no podemos ver aquí. -respondió Hanon con estrellas en los ojos-

-¬¬...

- Pues yo quiero ir a Francia, mi mami dice que los chicos más guapos se encuentran allí aunque a mi papi no le haga mucha gracia -dijo la otra integrante del grupo, Rina.

- Para que necesitas a chicos franceses si me tienes a mi? Yo voto por ir en excursión al monte Fuji, acampar, vivir una aventura en donde estemos todos juntos y los amores por fin se desencadenen. ¿No creen chicas? -dijo Kazuo

-O/O NO!

-¡NO! Vamos a la isla del fútbol y así jugamos más fútbol *-*

-¬¬ Eso no

Pasaron los días y ya el grupo se encontraba en el aeropuerto al final habían decidido su objetivo.

- Adiós amor, no olvides tus cosas ^^ -dijo el mejor papi de todos los tiempos, Goenji,_(N/A: María: después del mío u_ú/ Mike: llevabas ya horas callada ¬¬ tenías que intervenir no?) _llevándole las maletas.- Espero que tengas todo y no olvides: NO TE ACERQUES A NINGÚN CHICO!

- Aquí tienes unas galletas que hornee, cariño :O ^^ no le des muchas molestias a Kido, y ¿tienes todo en esas 10 maletas? :O sabes que Dai no se molestaría si le pones algo en sus maletas.

- Yo creo que si lo llevo todo, si no les enviaré un mensaje. Los extrañaré -Rina abraza a Goenji y Natsumi que se despiden de su hija con lagrimas en los ojos- Q_Q

* * *

En el avión los chicos de inazuma estaban ya en sus sitios sentados en clase turista, esperando para que arrancara el avión.

- Por qué tenemos que ir a las islas del fútbol? -.- -preguntó Kazuo por decimosexta vez-

-Porque habían tres que votamos por ir al caribe y Dai quería ir a las islas del fútbol. Así que vamos a las islas del fútbol -.- -respondió la pelisalmon por decimosexta vez-

-No estén tan amargados chicos, iremos a las islas del fútbol -dijo Dai saltando- ¿no creen que es lo más emocionante que hemos vivido?

-NO ¬¬ -respondieron ambos-

-Da igual, ¿donde esta tío Kido? Tenía entendido que él fue quien perdió la apuesta este año. -preguntó la única rubia

- Yuuto Kido nuca pierde una apuesta! -viendo que Kido se acercaba- ^^ verdad tío?

-Por supuesto, pero aún así no dejaré que duermas en la misma habitación que Rina y Hanon ¬¬ -dijo un Kido de 38 años- Goenji y Tsunami me enviaron una carta amenazante esta mañana Q_Q... no volveré a ser el mismo...

…1 minuto de silencio...

- Estas bien tío? ._. -dijo Dai calmándose-

-Claro, -secándose las lagrimas-... sólo es que no quiero que maten a mi hermanita...

-._. ?

Entraron todos al avión. Explicaré: Cada año como ya mencioné anteriormente, los estudiantes del Instituto se van de viaje al país de su elección, por lo general a un campamento. Nuestros protagonistas por sus influencias con el colegio (Natsumi y el abuelo Raimon) y el gobierno (Touko y el presi-abuelo) tenían también la posibilidad de tener en el campamento a un tutor (Kido), mientras que todos los padres se van a un spa para olvidarse de sus hijos durante un tiempo y poder vivir las vacaciones en paz. Aquel año le toco a Kido ya que perdió una apuesta contra Tsunami.

Llegaron a la isla del fútbol, Daisuke no dejaba de estar emocionado. Era quizás el día más feliz de su vida desde que se enteró por su padre que su primera palabra había sido fútbol y que existía una isla del fútbol... enfermo del fútbol...

-Bien, chicos voy a hablar con el dueño del campamento, ustedes vayan buscando sus nombres en la lista, para las habitaciones. -entro a la cabaña-

-Genial! el campamento del fútbol es quizás el lugar más fabuloso del fútbol. Nunca hubiera pensado que tenía también una piscina para practicar el fútbol volador del que mi padre me ha contado por mi tataranieto Kanon Endo *-*

-Ignoraré lo que sabes sobre tu tataranieto y como lo sabes... -dijo Rina riendose de la cara de tonto de Dai- en serio, no quiero saberlo...

-Porque nunca te ríes conmigo? -se quejó un Kazuo lloroso que se fue a una esquina-

-Vamos a buscar nuestros nombres de una vez -dijo Hanon que ya no podía contener la risa al ver a su mejor amigo haciendo círculos en la arena.-

En ese momento un grito inconfundible se escucho por todo el campamento, por lo que fuerón a recepción para encontrar al causante de semejante grito.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?! O_O -grita Kazuo. Mientras Kido señala al recepcionista e intenta esconderse entre sus manos.

-¡¿QUE?! O_O

-Asi que ustedes son Hanon, Daisuke, Rina y Kazuo... un gusto en conocerles ^^

-Y tú eres...?

-Un muerto -dijo Kido intentando salir de allí.-

-Soy Michael S Potter. Conocí a vuestros padres en su infancia, esa de ahí es mi hermana María -apunta a una chica que esta gritando la televisión-

- ¡¿CUANDO LES DIRÁ EN DONDE CONOCIÓ A SU MADRE?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡PERO SI YA VAMOS POR LA TEMPORADA 30! -viendo "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre"-

-O_OU

-Las listas están ya colgadas, pueden ir a verlas cuando quieran, Kido.

-asustado- ¿qué?

-Que tengas una buena estancia ^^ -le da unas llaves-

Los 5 se van de la cabaña.

-Porque nunca nos contaron de ellos, tío? -preguntó Dai haciendole mucha gracia la cara de su tío estratega.

-Son personas muy malas -dice tembloroso- que nos han secuestrado innumerables veces... programas... programas de preguntas... viajes en el tiempo... campamentos en los que pasamos hambre... Hogwarts... retos... Q_Q... ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL EQUIPO CUANTO ANTES! -se va corriendo-

-Pero que mosca le pico? -preguntó Kazuo sin entender

-Una mosca radioactiva, esta delirando, ._. Hogwarts no existe _(N/A: María: mi corazón se ha roto al escribir esta frase Q_Q...)_ ¿y como van a secuestrar a un equipo completo de fútbol? ._.

Las semanas pasaron y todos los días el fútbol aumentaba. Kido estaba siempre nervioso a pesar que no había vuelto a ver a Mike y a María desde que estaban allí luego de su primer encuentro. Al cabo de unos días Dai y Kazuo se encontraban en aquel lugar entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de Hanon y Rina. Sin saber que alguien más les estaba vigilando.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro y apareció un chico vestido de blanco con alas y pelo negro.

-Hola -dijo el chico quitándoles el balón-

-No, no...otra vez no... -Kido se desmaya-

-Mi nombre es...


	2. Chapter 2

María: Pues sí... aquí la segunda parte. Mientras yo me voy a ver mi novela que está por comenzar u_ú

Mike: agradecimientos a Melanie Montoya por prestarnos su OC

* * *

En capítulos anteriores:

Dai y sus amigos han llegado de Japón a la isla del fútbol. Todos estaban muy emocionados por poder practicar fútbol y mejorar su fútbol. Cuando de repente se encontraron con los dueños del campamento: Mike y María. Y desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron.

- Hola, mi nombre es...

* * *

-...¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó la persona desconocida viendo a Rina-

- Mis fans deben de estar preocupados por lo que me pueda suceder -Rina escribiendo en Twitter:- #esdedíay no veo nada

-Retwittear -hizo Hanon al tweet de Rina-

-...

-Y que nos ibas a decir? -preguntó Dai -Bueno, mi nombre es Ryu.

-Y que se te ofrece vestido así?

-Pues... yo... ehmm... …

-Vienes por algo? -preguntó Kido exasperado-

-Pues mi padre me dijo que hiciera algo, pero no me acuerdo que era...

-Y si jugamos un poco al fútbol mientras te acuerdas? -preguntó Kazuo- te gusta el fútbol?

-CLARO!

Después de 1 hora jugando al fútbol, Ryu se acordó de lo que tenía que decir.

-Ya me acuerdo! \O_O/

-¡¿QUE?! O_O

-EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

-Son los encargados de salvar el mundo de su destrucción!

**.-. .-. .-.-.-.**

-Sentí que el fútbol esta en peligro...

**.-. .-. .-.-.-.**

-#Losmayastuvieronrazón es el fin del mundo. -escribió Hanon desde su móvil

-Retwittear. -hizo Rina desde el suyo-

-...

-Pues... juguemos al fútbol en lo que nos queda de vida -dijo Dai felizmente-

**y todos jugaron fútbol hasta el fin de sus días. FIN xD**

Lo que sucedió de verdad:

-¡¿EL FIN DEL MUNDO?! O_O ¡¿ESO INCLUYE EL FIN DEL FÚTBOL?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SERÁ EL FIN DEL FÚTBOL! TT_TT... -grito Dai corriendo de un lado a otro.- Ah, y vamos a morir ._.

- Sí, lo mejor es que nos salvemos y luego repoblemos la tierra -dijo Kazuo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro a Hanon y a Rina.-

Ambas chicas le dan una cachetada.

-En realidad... pueden salvarlo.

-¡¿CÓMO?! -preguntó Dai revolcándose en la tierra-

-Pues como todo en este mundo _(...ficticio...) _… con fútbol.

-Genial... ME APUNTO! -gritó Dai cogiendo su balón especial para ocasiones especiales que le había regalado su padre a los 5 años.

-¿Lo llevabas allí todo este tiempo? -preguntó su amiga rubia con su sonrisa tan característica, digna de la fusión de Goenji y Natsumi.

-Pues ahora mismo llamo a la entrenadora.

-¡SI!

-¡NO! O_O -gritaron al unisono Hanon y Kazuo.

-Es mi hermana, que puede salir mal? Si es un amor... u_ú -saca el móvil-

-Sí, solamente es una digna heredera de los balonasos de su padre u_ú -dijo Kazuo sarcástico-

-Que decías Kazuo? -dijo derrepente una chica de pelo verde con algunas mechas amarillas y ojos azul metalizado, todavía con algunos rasgos de la niñes enmarcando su rostro-

-Que si quieres casarte conmigo, preciosa -dice con una sonrisa ladina-

-No, no quiere! -dijo Tsurugi detrás de la chica- niñato...

-Tranqui, que no te la voy a quitar a la chica, vejete. Que ya tengo a Rina. -empiezan a lanzarse rayos por los ojos-

-Que tensión hay repentinamente... -dice Dai asustado, mientras Rina estaba cansada viendo la pelea entre su amigo y su cuñado.

-CENTRENCE! -gritó enfadado el ángel-

-PERDÓN O_O

-¿Y quién es este? -preguntaron Lidia y Tsurigi.

-Un marciano que vino a avisarnos de que tenemos que destruir el mundo -respondió Rina a su hermana.-

- SOY UN ÁNGEL-DEMONIO! Y TIENEN QUE SALVARLO! NO DESTRUIRLO!

-Fin del mundo ¿eh?... -dijo Kazuo repentinamente con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué tal orgía del juicio final?

Un enfermo que pasaba por allí grita- ¡ORGÍA! ¡ME PIDO AL CHICO!

-... Olvidenlo -dice aterrado-

-Ja, estupido -se rie Tsurugi-

-¡¿Qué has dicho imitación barata?! -grita Kazuo, y otra vez empiezan a pelearse

- Me están haciendo perder mi fe en la humanidad... -susurro Ryu- así no se como convenceré a mi...

-¿Que decías? -preguntó Rina-

-¡NADA, NADA!

Dai Lo mira y se pone serio- ... N-No me digas que tú... eres... eres... el hijo de...-Ryu se pone nervioso- ¡DE GOKÚ! O_O

-...eem... SI! claro! _"suerte que son idiotas..."_

Dai se arrodilla y dice:- Mi señor, estoy aquí para servirle... Ah, y Wilson también - poniendo en frente un balón con una mancha de pintura roja-

-Si, si, genial -viendo a todos lados sintiéndose observado- creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Pero y tío Kido? -dice Rina viendo que su tío estaba respirando fuertemente por una bolsa-

-¡No hay tiempo!

En eso, baja una figura saliendo de la nada - Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tontos.

-No, tu no!

-Sí... yo soy... tu padre!

-Dejate de estupideces...

Frente a ellosaparece, un niño de baja estatura, cabello lila opaco y ojos muy azules; sonreía como si hubiese escuchado algo muy gracioso, pero, a diferencia de una sonrisa divertida, esta tenía algo más allá de malicia.

-Y a que has venido? -pregunta Ryu con fastidio, por el alarde del misterioso personaje-

- Vine por que mi tía me ha dicho que vigile a estos niños de cerca -(ironía detect.)

-Y quien es ese chico? -sonrió Rina mientras se arreglaba un poco el lazo del pelo- es el niño más adorable que he visto en el mundo!

-Mi nombre es Yuuki K... dejemos lo en Yuuki.

-Hola Yuu-chan -dijo Hanon sonriéndose con ternura-

-¿Eso... vino...a... vigilarnos.. ? -se rió a carcajadas Kazuo, tirándose en el suelo y rodando para exagerar- ¡p-p-pero sí es sólo un niño! xDDD ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Quieres que te llame a tu mami? -Le aparece un aura negra a Yuuki-...

-Es mi primo mayor...

-No somos primos de sangre, -dice Yuuki secamente- así que no me catalogues de nada...

-Awwww... se puso de mal humor -sigue burlandose Kazuo- ¿Le traemos su biberón?

-Kazuo, amigo, deja de burlarte del niño. -dice Dai haciendo amago de la madurez heredada de su madre, cuando vió que Yuuki empezaba a tener algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Awwwww, ya lloró

-No estoy llorando!

- Aaaaw -Rina abraza a Yuuki- no llores peque -Hanon le da un beso en la mejilla-

Dai y Kazuo: estúpido niño... ¬¬

**.-.-. OldGeneration.-.-.-.**

- ...sentí que un niño híbrido guiará a todos los chicos en un camino donde tendrán que salvar el mundo junto con otros niños y tenían que destruir algunas cosas importantes del mundo que actual conocemos para poder salvar nuestro futuro...

-... Endo, cariño, ya deja el café por favor -le dice Aki intentando tranquilizarle-

-NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡¿ y si mi hijo esta entre ellos ?! ¡Balonesto esta en peligro! -llorando-

- Endo... nuestro hijo se llama Daizuke

**.-.-. Newgeneration.-.-.-.**

-Bien, ya podemos seguir el plan de Ryu-baka. Pero antes, ÉSE tipo de allá me ha estado siguiendo y cree que está en esta Isla para sobrevivir con solo fútbol... -señala a un chico; pelo marrón, rizado y con una forma muy extraña y con unos grandes ojos azules: que estaba usando sólo un taparrabos-

-Tenma tenía que ser... ¬¬

-Oh... tío, por dios... -Dai se tapa la cara con su balón.- y yo creía que mi padre era un poco tonto...-Todos le ven extraño, por su comportamiento.- yo salí a mi madre -dice molesto, y Rina intenta ocultar una sonrisa, por la aparente molestia de su amigo.- Así que, tenemos que salvar al fútbol ¿eh? Déjennos todo en nuestras manos... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

_Y ese es el fin del segundo cap, no creía que tuviera mucho éxito a decir verdad. Gracias por sus Reviews y ahora con el Ending!_

_D_

_A_

_M_

_E_

_U_

_N_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


End file.
